Vandici Roman
Vandici Roman is a member of the Dacian Coven, a rival clan of the Volturi. He, along with his niece, Stefania and several other vampires, is one of the only six surviving members of the Dacian Coven, due to the assault launched on the coven by Aro, Marcus, Caius, and the rest of the Volturi. Biography Early Life Around 900 AD, Vandici joined the Dacian Coven located in Dacia (Romania). He, along with his niece, were leading members of the Dacians and was part of the formation of a army and helping the Romanians recruit over 100 Hybrids to launch an attack on the Volturi. After the third decade of the battle, Aro used his new weapons - Jane and Alec - against the the two covens and their armies. The army was almost defeated, leaving the coven and their leaders to be massacred. Along with Stefania, Dacian, Danutza, Razvan, Zsófi, Stefan and Vladimir, Vandici escaped, keeping the Dacian and Romanian existence/"legacy" living on. Dacian gave up on the idea of creating an army and overthrowing the Volturi, so Vandici and the rest of the coven went into hiding, only to reveal themselves when the Volturi weakened or when a new power presented itself. Breaking Dawn Vandici and the Romanians and the Dacians go to Forks to help the Cullens against the Volturi he meet his mate Personality and Traits Standing at 6'5", he is the tallest of the Romans, towering over Alice Cullen of the Olympic coven by nearly two feet. His strength gives him a rather filled out form, but he is not regarded as being overweight, just muscular. His height helps spread out his weight. He is described as very handsome with dimples and slightly curly, dark brown hair that almost looks black, giving him a childish look not often seen in a grown man. He is physically the strongest of the Romans. Like the rest of his family, he has pale skin and golden eyes that darken to black as he becomes thirsty. Blue was his original eye color. Physical Appearance Powers and Traits Vandici has no supernatural talents, but his physical strength as a human was magnified when he became a vampire, which makes him much stronger than the regular vampire. In combat, he relies on strength and would fight so fiercely that others view him as a very intimidating opponent. He is known as the physically strongest vampire in the Roman family, but not the best fighter. He hints that, if Dacian was unable to read minds, he would be able to defeat him in combat. Dacian admits, when Danutza wants to be trained to fight, that Vandici knows just as much about combat as he does, and Dacian is on par with the powerful and experienced Zoltan, whom have died and and came back from the dead over the years since. Vandici has always had a fondness for hunting bears, and enjoys the satisfaction of getting revenge for what one did to him. Relationships Stefania Stefania is Vandici's niece Tamal Tamal is Vandici's nephew Loana Loana is Vandici's biological sister. Marius Marius is Vandici's biological brother. Dacian Roman Dacian Roman is Vandici's good friend and coven co-leader. Danutza Roman Danutza Roman is Vandici's wife and co-leader of the coven. Dacitza Roman Dacitza Roman is Vandici's half sister coven mate. Dacitza Appearances *''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Romanian Coven Category:Dacian Coven Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Mated Vampires Category:Cullen witnesses Category:Coven Leaders Category:Vegetarians